


Incubus

by kissingcullens



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingcullens/pseuds/kissingcullens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr ficlet about Steve and Sam getting into a supernatural scrape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

Okay but a fic where Sam and Steve are looking for an incubus.

“A what now?” Steve asks, deadpan, as Natasha fills them in on their mission. She doesn’t even look up to rattle off several definitions:

“An incubus. A male sex demon similar to a succubus. A vampire. Specifically one that feeds on sexual energy.”  
“I READ the briefing.” Steve snips. But he looks discomfited, Sam notices. Well, who wouldn’t be?  
Sometimes Sam longs for the days when their enemies were merely shadowy government agencies.

So of course they go out in search of this succubus, and while doing so they grapple with their unspoken feelings for eachother, and there’s more pining and hopeless misunderstanding than you know what to do with-

And finally Steve and Sam get into a fight; nerves frayed from the fruitless mission and the constant repression and sexual tension simmering beneath every touch-

And while Steve is sulking (of course HE’D never call it sulking, but sulking it is) Sam goes out for a jog to clear his head.

Running, he takes in the fresh air of the season just turning to spring. He sees the sun peeking through tree branches and the birds fluttering and life going on and he’s filled with a sudden optimism.  
And maybe it’s that he’s been too close to see it, but suddenly he decides that he’s been ridiculous and a coward; he has to clear the air. Just up and tell Steve how he feels about him.

About twenty minutes later, Sam walks in on a truly bizarre scene.  
As he’s walking into the building he hears low, intense voices, and as he turns the corner into the room…

He, Sam Wilson, is cupping Steve’s jaw and kissing the life out of him. Steve is utterly wilting- swooning into the kiss, and when Sam pulls back for breath, Steve’s head lolls slightly, his eyes fluttering and his mouth parted.

“You were saying?” Sam asks.  
Steve licks his lips and struggles to say something. “Um.” He finally manages. “Um.” He says again.

“STEVE!: Sam yells, because okay that is NOT the real Sam Wilson, and he’s fucking jealous this damn doppleganger stole the kiss that SHOULD have been his, “Look out! He’s the shapeshifter!”

Steve collapses to the floor as the shapeshifter turns to hiss at Sam, turning before his eyes into something much less human and more… well, Sam doesn’t want to see any more demons in the line of work, that’s all he’s gonna say.

Later, when they’re debriefing, Natasha appears to find great amusement in describing how the succubus likely took on a form it knew could easily seduce Steve.  
Sam looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Steve is bright red and has been for the entire debriefing. The incubus’ attack had left him weak as a baby: wobbly legs, drained of energy, flushed. 

But Sam imagines the embarrassment is doing a number on him too-

Sam helps Steve up the stairs to his apartment and, at Steve’s request, he helps him get into pajamas and slips into bed with him, pulling the blankets up over them both.

“Mmnever gonna live this down.” Steve grumps, but there’s an edge of questioning vulnerability. He’s asking Sam if they’re okay. 

“Well if it makes you feel better–” Sam offers, his hand resting securely on Steve’s upper back. “—I was jogging back to confess my undying love for you right before that thing made its move.”

Sam holds his breath. It’s out in the open now, and what happens happens.

Steve shifts a little, and smiles up at Sam, teasing, eyes bright.  
“OH no- I’ve fallen for this once already today… How do I know you’re not a demon taking advantage of my feelings for Sam Wilson to seduce me?”

Sam laughs out loud. “Cuz as much as I’ve dreamed about getting you in bed-” He replies, stifling a yawn, “I’m in no shape to seduce anybody. All I’m up for right now? Is passing the fuck out.”

Steve yawns hugely and tucks his head into Sam’s shoulder, already starting to drift off. “That’s exactly what a demon WOULD say…”

They’re both asleep within minutes.


End file.
